


Our Furry GREAT Problem

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 哈利在练习阿尼马格斯的时候出了点小意外
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Our Furry GREAT Problem

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于《Redamancy》合志

“专注地想象自己在人类时候的样子……就像这样。”黑色大狗顺利地变成了一个瘦高的男人，“你能做到的，哈利。”

一只体型偏小的猎豹NiaNia地叫着，毛乎乎的尾巴烦躁地拍打着地面。

男人不得不重新变回大狗——动物形态下他们的交流没有障碍——立刻听见猎豹哈利焦虑地说：“我还是连一根毛都变不回去！小天狼星，难道我要一直做一只豹子吗。”

小天狼星安慰他：“不会的，詹姆一开始也遇到过类似的问题，整整一天都只能躲在城堡外面吃草。”

哈利并没有被安慰到：“可是我已经这样三天了。三天！”

上个学期的三强争霸赛中发生了意外，伏地魔利用污秽的黑魔法复活了。然而总会有更糟糕的事情：魔法部坚决否认伏地魔归来的现实，把亲眼看见这件事的哈利形容成了一个虚荣的骗子。接下来的暑假里哈利被丢在德思礼家，没有消息，没有联络，他像是被巫师世界隔绝了，只能通过关注麻瓜新闻来判断伏地魔有没有制造灾难……直到一条黑色大狗跳进了他窗户。

这当然不是真正的狗。小天狼星·布莱克，哈利的教父，因为一场冤案正在被通缉中。凤凰社的人不建议他外出，以免被抓回阿兹卡班，然而他根本做不到眼看其他人在忙碌而自己只是待在屋子里什么都不做，终于有一天，他变成大狗跑了出来。

立刻，哈利和他的教父在被同伴们限制自由这件事上产生了共鸣。是哈利先提出想成为阿尼马格斯的，小天狼星立刻热心地教授了他——这样他们就能一起去外面逛逛。一开始这种学习很顺利，毕竟德思礼家并不关心哈利在做什么，任何古怪的行为都只会换来一个通用的白眼，但是等哈利真正能够变成他心仪的形象时，灾难开始发生了。

首先是哈利失望的怒吼：“从来没有人告诉过我猎豹的叫声这样毫无威严！”（小天狼星安慰他“可爱”也是评价阿尼马格斯形态的一个正面标准。）接着哈利惊恐地发现，他不能顺利地变回人形。

德思礼家肯定不会饲养一头豹子。哈利不得不跟着小天狼星离开，糟糕的局面发生了，非法阿尼马格斯加上违规在麻瓜居住区练习魔法完全能让哈利再接收一封开除信，而小天狼星，自己都是个通缉犯。

“我还是带你回凤凰社吧，麦格说不定能解决你的疑问，也不用继续为食物发愁了！”确实，无论是一头猎豹还是一条狗，还是被通缉的小天狼星·布莱克，都没法走进任何一家商店购买面包和水。

“不！”哈利激烈地反对，“他们会责怪你，甚至把你关进狗笼里！尤其是斯内普，他就是看我们不顺眼！”

有力的反驳，不得不承认现在西弗勒斯·斯内普在凤凰社中享有一定的发言权。他说不定会把哈利一起关进笼子。小天狼星抖了抖耳朵：“好吧，我们可以找一个有爱心的麻瓜，让他收留我们。以前我在流浪的时候经常这样做……”

哈利垂着尾巴说：“你确定有麻瓜会收养一头豹子吗？”

小天狼星说：“呃，你现在还不是个成年豹子，也许能装作一只大猫？”

哈利忧伤地看着自己锋利的爪子：“我觉得我不能。”

“好吧，如果他们看出你是一头豹子——”

“我会被直接送进动物园。”哈利接口。

小天狼星当然知道动物园是什么。被关在笼子里展出。比斯内普的笼子还要可怕。他蹲在地上想了一会儿，终于做出决定：“我知道有一个地方可以提供食物和住处，而且能包容一头豹子。”

……

随着一些造型邪异的装饰物重复出现，哈利的脚步变得不确定起来：“小天狼星，我们正在前往的真的是一户有爱心的人家吗？刚刚那个骷髅路灯完全不像仿制的，很可能是真的人骨。”

小天狼星有点心虚地说：“事实上，我们已经在那户人家的院子里了。”

“院子？！我以为这是一片森林！”

“有些人家就喜欢这种没用的排场。”小天狼星小跑起来，“快一点，哈利，我闻到肉香了！”

确实，哈利也闻到了，那是一种腥甜的、轻易就能引发唾液分泌的肉香。饥饿感占领了他的全身，哈利喉咙里下意识地发出属于捕猎者的声响，就像开启一场盛宴的前奏——可是他完全不想吃生肉！

走进围栏的时候哈利看到一群高大健壮油光水滑的猛犬正整齐地缩在角落发抖，小天狼星则大摇大摆地检视着它们今天的晚餐：“不用理那些家伙，早就被我打怕了。刚从阿兹卡班逃出来的时候我在这里呆了几天，可以保证不会有什么问题——今天只有安格斯牛肉吗，我还是更喜欢之前的法国进口奥布拉克牛排。”

哈利吃惊地看着小天狼星就这么开始啃堆在狗盆里的生肉——可小天狼星最落魄的时候连生老鼠都吃过——哈利难以相信自己竟然会变得这么挑剔——可这是在抢狗的食物！

小天狼星停了下来：“不喜欢牛肉吗，哈利？”

哈利纠结地踩着自己的尾巴：“也不是，但是——”

小天狼星很快明白了：“呃，其实这些牛肉挺高级的，你的那些麻瓜亲戚都不一定吃过。”

哈利努力上下移动脖子，点头。对一头豹子来说这个不太容易。

小天狼星想了想，理解地说：“如果你想吃人的食物的话，可以再往前走一点，马上就能看到主宅的东翼。二楼有个挂绿色窗帘的房间，如果窗户开着就代表主人不在，你可以进去看看，通常那个房间里都会准备着一些点心。”

“那样可以吗？”

“没问题，那些白孔雀经常这么偷饼干，这家人不会介意的。”

好吧，他还是得去跟白孔雀抢吃的。不过饼干要比生肉好接受一点。哈利很快找到了小天狼星描述的那扇窗户，洞开着，墨绿色的窗帘在风中轻轻鼓动。

哈利轻巧地跳了进去。

一个精致豪华的房间，和那个森林一样的后院非常相称。哈利灵敏地嗅到了烘焙制品的香甜气息，轻松地在床头柜上找到了整整一大盘黄油曲奇。三天的饥饿终于得到了补偿，哈利欢快地竖着尾巴，不到十分钟就把这盘曲奇吃得一干二净，没给白孔雀留下半块。他本能地舔着空盘子，有点想喝水……床头柜上还有一个玻璃杯，里面装着某种甜丝丝的饮料。

哈利毫不挑剔地把它喝光了。

……

德拉科回到房间的时候，第一眼就看见窗帘被弄得乱七八糟，几片树叶掉在白色的长毛地毯上。

大概是白孔雀们又造访了。他无奈地想着，正想问厨房重新要一些点心，忽然意识到有什么不对：白孔雀不可能在地毯上留下这种圆润的脚印。

他顺着这些脚印追踪，先是看到干净得发亮的银盘子，接着是已经空了的酒杯，最后是一头迷迷糊糊的未成年猎豹，正蜷缩在他枕头上咕噜噜地熟睡着。脸上毛毛里还沾着曲奇碎屑。

抓到了一个现行犯。德拉科露出恶劣的笑容。

……

哈利还没完全清醒，就开始痛骂自己：你居然没闻出那是杯酒，把自己喝醉了！

他的视野还是有一点朦胧，爪子也使不上劲……脑袋大概也不算完全清醒。不然他不会看到一个德拉科·马尔福坐在旁边看书。一个，德拉科，看书。

哈利嗖地一下跳了起来，后背上的毛都立了起来，露出白森森的牙齿，充满威胁意味地冲着那个人大叫一声：“Nia。”

——他恨猎豹的叫声！

德拉科把书放下，伸手来揉他的脑袋：“睡醒了？你是从树林里来的吗，小甜酒？”

哈利瞪圆眼睛，意识到德拉科并没有认出自己。当然了，这个蠢货只会以为自己是一头普通的豹子……不过他的手摸得哈利很舒服……这幢房子是马尔福家的？小天狼星知道吗？……背上也想被摸一下……德拉科满足了他，哈利懒洋洋地舒展身体，把下巴搁在交叠的前爪上，感受着动物皮毛被梳理时的那种过电般的愉悦。

德拉科显得有点吃惊：“你可真是——算了，挺好的。”那个斯莱特林嘀咕着，不轻不重地揉着哈利的皮毛。还没完全褪去的酒意又上升了，哈利的眼皮变得沉重，他毛茸茸的脑袋一点一点地耷拉在蓬松的枕头上，很快又重新陷入了梦境。

……

阴暗的墓地，不祥的绿光。塞德里克那浸染了惨白的死亡的脸庞……

别杀他。爸爸，妈妈——

黑色的大狗跳跃进这个梦境，领着哈利一起在树林间奔跑。天渐渐亮了，树木的清香开始充满这个梦境。身上的阴冷被驱散，哈利放慢速度，发现大狗不知道什么时候不见了。

他到了霍格沃兹，阳光是跳跃的细碎金砂，树叶是透明的翠绿色，好像有很多人在，但哈利只看得清楚德拉科。那个斯莱特林挂着令人生厌的坏笑，正在得意洋洋地向他走来。

阳光的碎片像羽毛一样在空气中漂浮，哈利站在原地，放任自己和德拉科越来越接近。那个人好像一直在不停地说些什么，不过哈利听不清……他也不关心这个，他看着德拉科的眼睛，浅灰色的，在阳光的照射下像是流动的水银。水银里倒映着哈利的身影，不是顶着毛耳朵的这个，而是那个格兰芬多——不，他没有穿着格兰芬多校服。他穿着达力松松垮垮的旧T恤，已经洗得变形，上个假期里莫丽用魔法修改过的牛仔裤有点小了，只能说勉强合身。戴着眼镜，几根总也梳不平的头发凌乱地翘着……

哈利惊醒了。穿着松松垮垮的旧T恤，在德拉科的床上。

他确实已经有好几天没能作为人类在清晨醒来，也确实非常怀念直立行走的感觉，可这不代表他能接受现在这个场面！他自己，哈利·波特，正像松鼠抱着松果那样紧紧抱着一个蓬松的枕头，至于德拉科·马尔福，则以差不多的姿势紧紧抱着他。

糟透了，他能无比清晰地感觉到德拉科沉重的大腿压在他腿上，还有大腿中间的什么，硬邦邦的，顶着他的屁股——不，忽略它，哈利。哈利对自己说，这是……是非常正常的生理现象，和渴了想喝水没有任何区别。别去想那些下流的事。别想！

哈利捂着脸，觉得自己的皮肤在发烫。他无限地责怪起昨天的那杯甜酒。如果不是那杯酒放低了他的警惕，他不可能无视他们长达四年互相作对的经历在德拉科床上睡着。而如果没有在这张床上睡着，他现在也不至于因为被自己最讨厌的人的阴茎顶着屁股而荒谬地勃起。

憎恨无理的青春期。

突然，德拉科含糊地说了一句什么，接着收紧了手臂，那根硬邦邦的东西戳进了哈利的腿缝。警报疯狂地鸣叫，哈利意识到德拉科很快就会清醒，他必须立刻变回猎豹——他不能想象德拉科睁开眼睛发现自己和波特都勃起着卷在同一张被子里会是什么场面！

德拉科的声音听起来更清醒了：“别闹……”

豹子，豹子！哈利夹了一下大腿，匆忙地判断了一下这个斯莱特林的尺寸。

德拉科坐起来的一瞬间，哈利成功地把自己变回了那只无辜的小猎豹。他劫后余生地趴在枕头上，看到德拉科懊恼地拍拍自己的额头，咬牙切齿地走进浴室，哗哗的水声立刻响了起来。

他肯定也觉得对着一头豹子勃起太变态了——哈利想。

人应该在对着一头豹子变态地勃起后，学会对这头豹子避嫌——哈利在看到德拉科只围着一条浴巾就走出来的时候震惊地想。

他的金发不整齐地滴着水，赤裸的背脊湿漉漉的。漂亮的肌肉模糊了男孩和男人的界限，哈利的眼瞳像盯着猎物一样盯着他的喉结。

猎物接近了。德拉科像是叹气一样说：“我竟然梦见波特了。”

哈利的尾巴顿时僵住了。

德拉科把有点凉的手放在他头顶，抚摸着：“你知道波特是谁吗，小甜酒？一个非常讨厌的家伙，整天把‘请让麻烦来找我’写在脸上。”他的手停在哈利额头上，突然恶劣地笑了起来：“知道吗，我一直觉得你这里的花纹很像波特的那个疤。要不然我叫你‘疤头’？”

哈利背上的毛都竖起来了！

“你不喜欢？”德拉科若有所思地看着他，“也对，如果你是个女孩子，叫‘疤头’确实不太优雅。让我们来确定一下——”

后腿被拉开的时候哈利嗷地一声跳了起来——他发誓他没想那么做，可这是野兽的本能——他的爪子像一排小刀那样狠狠地划过德拉科的手臂，鲜红的血立刻涌了出来。

哈利惊呆了，为自己的力量。他没想弄伤他，他只是不想被翻过来看……德拉科捂着手臂的伤口，发出痛苦的呻吟，哈利不知所措地在他脚边打转。他一个治疗咒语都不会，他是一头豹子。

“好吧，你是一头什么都不懂的豹子。”德拉科似乎从疼痛中缓过来了，他抽着气，生气地瞪着哈利。可是除此之外就没有其他了，他甚至没有叫家养小精灵或者别的什么人帮忙，自己找出了魔药开始处理伤口。

整个过程里他时不时严厉地对哈利说：“这种事绝对不能有下次。如果被我爸爸知道，你今天晚上就会变成一张毛毯。”

哈利不愉快地晃动着尾巴。为什么他愿意为小甜酒隐瞒，却对巴克比克那样呢？

大概九点的时候德拉科不得不离开房间，大概是有什么固定的功课。可能这就是这个斯莱特林在霍格沃兹明明只会整天追着他跑但也没特别影响成绩的原因。

德拉科在房间里留了很多食物，从黄油曲奇到草莓布丁，还有肉汁土豆泥和香煎鸡胸。哈利非常想提醒他正常豹子是不吃这些的，不过正常豹子也不懂人类语言。离开前德拉科认真地嘱咐他：“随你在屋里怎么折腾，只要别闹出太大动静。如果你想离开的话……也可以。”

他说最后几个词的声音很低，如果不是哈利在阿尼马格斯形态下获得了敏锐的听力，或许都没法听清。他呆呆地卧在地毯上消化德拉科的话：一，那个人其实不是很想失去他的豹子。二，他看起来有点寂寞。

哈利埋头吃完草莓布丁，还是立刻跳出了窗户。毕竟他是哈利·波特，不是什么该死的小甜酒。

小天狼星正在统治被他征服的狗群，并且指挥它们去庄园里搜索他彻夜未归的教子。哈利的出现让所有的狗都卸下了重担，庆幸地逃开，小天狼星一边大骂它们无能，一边担心地问：“出什么事了吗，哈利？你一整晚都没回来，按惯例来说他们不会为难闯入的野生动物的。”

哈利问：“‘他们’是指伏地魔的爪牙卢修斯·马尔福和他一直跟我不对付的儿子吗？”

小天狼星的眼神闪了闪：“抱歉，我要是说实话，你肯定不愿意来。不过你想想，马尔福家自己就不清白，哪怕我们迫不得已闹出点什么事，他们也不会告诉傲罗。”

哈利瞪圆了眼睛：“我在看见那些骷髅路灯的时候就应该知道，这里住着的根本不可能是什么有爱心的人家！只会有吃小孩的巫师！”

小天狼星说：“我们都是巫师，事实上。”

“也对。”哈利用后爪拨了一下自己的耳朵。

“你还没说你出了什么事。”

——我对着德拉科·马尔福硬了。哈利当然不会这么说。他快速地说：“没什么事，我好像找到阿尼马格斯的窍门了，之前我成功变回了人。”

“干得好，哈利！”

哈利立刻就要展示：他闭上眼睛，专注地想象起自己的样子。疤痕、眼镜、翘起的头发……一分钟。两分钟。十分钟。仍然是一只猎豹蹲在地上。

小天狼星迟疑地叫他：“哈利？”

哈利不得不睁开眼睛：“好吧，之前的成功可能是个意外……”

“我们可以去树林里练习，如果不成功的话晚上再回这里来。”

……

快日落的时候，哈利垂着脑袋，沮丧地跟在小天狼星后面走出树林。显而易见，他的阿尼马格斯练习毫无效果，哈利简直怀疑今天清晨的事只是一个荷尔蒙过剩的梦。

小天狼星打算去继续领导那些健壮的猎犬，而哈利笔直地向着马尔福庄园的主建筑走去。

“哈利，你准备去哪儿？”

“去巫师的糖果屋。”哈利想起德拉科临走时说话的寂寞语调。

可能是变成豹子在某种程度上改变了他的思维，也可能是青春期荷尔蒙让他变得有些奇怪——或者只是昨天晚上睡得不错，总之哈利发现他开始往不太邪恶的方向解读德拉科。事实上，今天整个白天哈利都会忍不住去想，当德拉科回到房间发现豹子已经不在的时候会露出什么表情。大概会很失落。虽然他和德拉科之间没有任何约定，可是哈利的内心还是受到了一定程度的谴责，这让他忍不住想回去看看，至少确定一下那个人的手臂没事了。

二楼的窗帘已经拉上，说明主人已经回来，可是窗户并没有关上，仍然大大地敞开着。是给自己留的窗吗？哈利心里产生了一种说不出的感觉。

他敏捷地跳进了那扇窗户。

……

去他的寂寞，去他的失落！去他的专门给小猎豹留的窗户！德拉科·马尔福那个混蛋，正轻松惬意地坐在软沙发上，兴致勃勃地喂两只白孔雀！他还在摸那只孔雀的翅膀！

哈利嗷地大吼一声，矫健地扑了过去，顿时一大把白色的羽毛扑簌簌地扬起，两只白孔雀被撵得几乎要蹿上房顶，德拉科吃惊地站起来试图保护他的白孔雀——场面变得更糟了，哈利硬生生从那只孔雀屁股上拔下两根长长的尾翎。

“冷静点，疤头！”德拉科大声地劝架。

这个称呼让哈利的动作出现短暂的停顿，德拉科趁机冲过来抱起了他。诅咒未成年猎豹的体型。两只白孔雀被一起送出窗口，这让哈利安静下来，像团毛皮装饰一样挂在德拉科身上，尾巴尖扫着他那只缠着纱布的手臂。

德拉科严肃地跟他讲道理：“你是怎么回事？就算你饿了，也不能当着我的面吃我的宠物。”

不当着你的面就可以吗？哈利NiaNia叫着嘲讽。

“……别撒娇，孔雀真的不好吃。”

我没有撒娇，我也不想让豹子用这个腔调叫！

“好吧，我去问问厨房有没有孔雀肉。”德拉科妥协了，走向门口的时候他像自言自语一样说，“见鬼，你叫起来简直像个甜蜜的小情人。没人能拒绝这个，我确定。”

“你他妈的才是小情人，全世界的豹子都是这么叫的！”哈利轻巧地跳到地上，愤怒地指责——那个金发混蛋的表情从震惊到凝固——散落的孔雀羽毛还在他们身边飞舞。

“不……”哈利后退一步，吃惊地看着自己的手。是手，不是爪子。他刚刚在德拉科身上直接恢复了人形。

德拉科好像还是没能理解眼前发生了什么。他怔怔地喊：“疤头？”

哈利不知道该不该回应。他不确定德拉科叫的是哈利·波特还是哈利·豹豹·波特，虽然他们都是波特。

房门就在这个历史性时刻被敲响了，马尔福夫人在门外问：“小龙，出什么事了吗？在楼下都能听见你的动静。”

德拉科的脸色猛然变得苍白，他恶狠狠地抓住哈利的肩膀，压低声音说：“变回去！快给我变回去！”

哈利不得不努力……他的身体重新缩小，一条有力的尾巴伸展出来；眼镜溶解了，在他眼睛周围形成一圈眼线一样的花纹……还有他的疤痕。

纳西莎推开门的时候，就看到德拉科站在一地白色孔雀毛上，肩膀上挂着一只修长漂亮的猎豹，像一条暖烘烘的大披肩。她了然地问德拉科：“这就是你藏着的宝贝？”

德拉科只能向他的母亲介绍：“这是小甜酒。”

纳西莎离开后，哈利立刻变回了少年巫师的模样——他终于掌握一点窍门了：“我以为我是疤头。”

“不，”德拉科用难以言喻的眼神看着他，“小甜酒可爱，疤头不可爱。”

哈利不高兴极了。不过他暂时没有尾巴可以晃。

德拉科问：“你怎么会在这里，而且还……变成了豹子？”

“呃，一觉醒来就到了一个树林里，还变成了豹子。”哈利不得不欺骗他。不能暴露小天狼星，也不能说自己私自学会了阿尼马格斯。想想马尔福曾经是怎么告发你的！“今天我刚刚能变回人的样子。可能是有谁在搞鬼，我想。”

“你不会认为是我吧？相信我，波特，如果我能把你变成一只豹子再弄过来，我在霍格沃茨早就那么办了。”德拉科立刻申辩。可能是他自己也知道马尔福的信誉有限，停顿了一下又补充：“好吧，我只能说这肯定跟我没有关系，但我不保证不是我爸爸。”

哈利干巴巴地说：“哦。”

其实他只是不擅长推卸责任，哪怕是推卸给他非常厌恶的卢修斯……不过德拉科显然误解了他的语气，他可能认为哈利还在怀疑他，或者已经把事情归结给他的爸爸，总之一段时间的考虑后，德拉科对他说：“你不能一直留在这里撵孔雀，我送你回去吧。邓布利多他们应该有办法解决你的问题。”

哈利进退两难！他不能就这么把小天狼星留在狗群里，可是他也没有理由留在马尔福庄园。难道他要说他还想喝气泡酒吗？终于，哈利说：“好的，不过我要先去……跟树林里照顾过我的动物朋友告别。”

——德拉科居然相信了！他就没有发现哈利能自如地从巫师变成豹子再变回来很可疑吗？

总之，晚餐过后，德拉科骑着一匹黑马离开了庄园，马背上还搭着一头懒洋洋的豹子，光滑的皮毛被夕阳镀上了一层耀眼的金光。

德拉科为马匹的精神状态担忧：“波特，把脑袋转过来一点，别离它的脖子那么近，它已经被你吓坏了。我认为你可以自己跟在旁边跑的，你是头豹子！”

哈利移动了一下脑袋，完全没有从马背上下去的意思。他和小天狼星一路靠四个爪子过来的时候就知道这段路有多折磨人（豹）了。不想自己再走一遍。

德拉科只能纵容他。离开庄园范围后，这个斯莱特林举起魔杖，叫停了骑士公共汽车，因为哈利坚持自己不能被发现贸然跑了出来，德拉科不得不为特殊宠物能不能被带上车和售票员桑帕克发生了争执。

“只有安全的巫师伴侣动物才可以上车，比如蟾蜍或者猫。猫头鹰也不行，它们会把毛弄得到处都是，建议自己飞。”

“这就是猫，体型偏大的品种而已。脾气温顺，亲人。”德拉科晃了晃哈利的前爪，“叫一声给他听听，小甜酒。”

哈利：“……Nia. ”

他被允许上车了。可爱也是评价阿尼马格斯形态的一个正面标准。

……

宁静的夜晚，萨里郡小惠金区的某条空旷街道上，一辆紫色的三层公交车突兀地出现在路灯下，停靠。一个金发少年带着一头漂亮的猎豹从车上下来，直到那辆公交车再次消失，猎豹才变成了一个戴着眼镜的少年。他们脸上都挂着如释重负的表情。

宠物没有自己的座位，整个旅途中，哈利不得不蜷缩在德拉科身上，随着汽车的颠簸在对方腿上蹭来蹭去，这是一种非常糟糕的体验，哈利真的很担心他会就这样把德拉科蹭得硬起来……反正就是很糟糕。

“难怪我爸爸一直诟病这个交通系统！”德拉科拉着脸说，“被装在铁罐子里像沙丁鱼一样运送，完全是对巫师的侮辱。”

哈利中肯地说：“比起只能靠自己的爪子跑还是要好很多。”

德拉科突然问：“你是光靠爪子跑到马尔福庄园去的吗？”

“一路上还得避免被麻瓜抓去动物园。你知道动物园是什么吗——”哈利停住了。两秒钟后他果断地说：“不。我是一觉醒来突然出现在你家的院子里的。”

德拉科拖着腔调说：“哦。”

哈利闷头往女贞路的方向走，一言不发。梅林保佑德拉科别再问任何一个尴尬的问题，赶紧回去喂他的白孔雀——他不知道麻瓜的空气能让纯血巫师变异吗？然而，那个斯莱特林还是不紧不慢地跟在哈利身后，简直像是要去哈利的住处作客。

——作客！哈利警觉起来。佩妮姨妈绝对不会允许自己带朋友回家的。不，德拉科·马尔福不是朋友。带死对头回家就更不行！

“波特。”德拉科皱着眉头叫他，“那些人是什么意思？”

“什么？”哈利不明白他在说谁。

德拉科嘲讽地说：“那些躲在窗户后面像风干橘子一样皱巴巴的恶心老麻瓜，他们为什么管你叫‘少年犯’？什么叫‘学校的老师会用马鞭抽你’？”

哈利愣了一下。自从弗农姨夫四处宣扬哈利去了圣布鲁斯安全中心少年犯学校之后附近的人经常这么议论他，当然这不能怪这些邻居，他们并不了解哈利，只是在谈论一些（他们眼中的）有趣小消息，就像谈论住在两条街外的布朗先生又养了新的猎犬……哈利已经不会在意那些话了。

可他还是不情愿把自己在旁人看来堪称悲惨的生活展示给德拉科看。这个混蛋很可能会利用这些来取笑他。也有可能会同情他。同情比取笑更糟，哈利完全不想要一个恶心兮兮安慰他的德拉科·马尔福，绝对不要。

四周的温度就在这个时候突然变得异常阴冷。他们像是被突然按入冰冷黑暗的湖底，一切的声音和光都消失了，沉重的雾气包裹了他们，冷冰冰的白霜毫无征兆地从各个方向朝他们蔓延。

“Lumos！”德拉科取出魔杖，一点微弱的光芒在深沉的黑暗中亮起。

他们都看到了，两个庞大的黑色身影正在从空中压迫下来，戴着兜帽，长袍下摆空荡荡地飘动着……哈利脑袋里嗡嗡作响……他又听到尖叫、婴儿的啼哭……伏地魔冷酷地说：“杀了碍事的。”……哈利痛苦地倒在德拉科身上，感觉到对方也在难以控制地颤抖。

哈利后悔极了变成阿尼马格斯形态后把自己的魔杖藏在了地板下面，他不得不去摸索德拉科的手，和他一起握住魔杖，尝试着念出咒语：“Expecto Patronum——”

竟然真的有效果。稀薄的银光从魔杖顶端喷射出来，让摄魂怪的动作暂时变得缓慢——然而这不能解决问题，它们还是在迫近，这个距离已经能看到摄魂怪伸出的布满痂痕的灰黑色的手。

“摄魂怪怎么可能离开阿兹卡班……”德拉科喃喃着，松开了握着自己魔杖的手。哈利完全地获得了德拉科魔杖的使用权，突然地产生了一种奇异的安心：如果他和德拉科·马尔福一起死在这里，卢修斯肯定会暴跳如雷地冲向魔法部，抓着福吉的领子把他从部长办公室里拖出来殴打。

哈利举起魔杖：“Expecto Patronum！”

——银色的牡鹿出现了，高大，健壮，像战士一样直直冲向摄魂怪的心脏位置，那两个刚才还肆无忌惮的怪物狼狈地倒退着，最终逃向了夜空高处。

路灯的光线和树木摇动的声音再次出现了，哈利摊平身体，疲倦地躺在地上，等待刺骨的寒冷退去。

一块巧克力被放在他鼻子上，可可的香甜气息迅速占领哈利的嗅觉。他惊讶地睁开眼睛，看见德拉科傲慢地坐在他身边：“要来点巧克力吗，疤头？想不到你现在还会因为摄魂怪晕倒。”——假如忽略他苍白的脸色和强撑着身体的手臂，那确实很傲慢了。

“至少我知道怎么赶走它们。”看在巧克力的份上，哈利决定不拆穿他。

可是，恶劣的德拉科·马尔福，卑鄙的德拉科·马尔福，哈利·波特最讨厌的德拉科·马尔福，居然在哈利正要咬住那块巧克力的时候，飞快地把它收了回去！

难以置信会有人做出这样无耻的事！哈利保持着半张着嘴的姿势，眼睛里一点点露出凶狠的光芒。

德拉科捏着那块巧克力，在哈利头顶晃来晃去：“我当然会给你。但是，先回答我，他们为什么叫你‘少年犯’？”

哈利惊讶于他还记得这个：“你就算知道了又怎么样？这和你完全没有关系。”

德拉科说：“但是我想知道。你在麻瓜这里的生活究竟有多糟糕，居然能让你用四个爪子跑到马尔福庄园去。”

“那是意外。”哈利喃喃着，“好吧。也许以后我会告诉你，现在我真的没这个精神，该死的摄魂怪。”

“很难受？”

哈利下意识地点了点头。

接着那块香甜的巧克力就被塞进了他嘴里。哈利本能地咬住，酒心的。烈酒顺着他的牙齿流进喉咙，一股暖意升了上来……哈利怀疑他可能又醉了，不然他不会就这么呆呆地躺在地上，眼睁睁看着德拉科的脸离他越来越近，直到他们都闭上眼睛。

一个比烈酒更醇，比巧克力更甜的漫长的吻。

“梅林，这里发生了什么！”一个混乱的脚步声匆忙地接近他们，费格太太穿着两只不配套的居家拖鞋出现了，“蒙顿格斯去了哪儿！他什么都——”

脚步声在哈利和德拉科不远处停住了，费格太太用更尖利的声音大叫：“梅林！这里在发生着什么！！！”

德拉科和哈利迅速地分开了，震惊地看着对方，好像不能理解自己刚才做了什么。

糖果无比甜蜜。

……

“威森加摩！只是在麻瓜居住区使用了一个咒语，他们居然要让威森加摩来审判哈利！”韦斯莱太太愤怒地说。

“别太担心，莫丽，邓布利多不会让哈利就这样被开除。”韦斯莱先生说，“只要我们证明哈利确实遭遇了摄魂怪，处在生命威胁下，就能根据《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》第七条得到赦免。”

“我应该跟在骑士公交后面跑的。”小天狼星垂着耳朵，“马尔福家的小混蛋完全靠不住……”

哈利下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，好像还残留着巧克力的甜味。

那天晚上，德拉科在费格太太出现后就立刻离开了，甚至没来得及解释他为什么会发起那一个吻。哈利有一点不是滋味，又觉得确实没什么好解释的。他们之间除了敌对和恶意之外几乎不剩什么，当然这次阿尼马格斯意外事件例外。也许——哈利想起德拉科半裸着走出浴室，头发滴着水——也许确实有一点身体上的吸引，可那又能怎么样呢？诱使他们在学校里背着所有人做爱吗？不可能有更多了。卢修斯·马尔福站在伏地魔身边的样子在哈利记忆中无比清晰。

8月12号，哈利在韦斯莱先生的陪同下前往魔法部接受审讯。前往审判庭的路上他们撞见福吉正和卢修斯凑在一起窃窃私语。魔法部长和一个食死徒凑在一起窃窃私语。

卢修斯转过身，充满恶意地对哈利说：“很好，谎话连篇的哈利·波特。希望你已经想好要怎么狡辩，关于你偷走我儿子魔杖的事。”

“我没有偷窃，是德拉科把魔杖借给我的。”

“谁能证明？”卢修斯嘲讽地说，“一个哑炮吗？”

哈利的心脏异常沉重。因为他很可能真的要说一个谎话，去掩饰小天狼星的事……这让他始终心神不宁。

“放松，哈利。”韦斯莱先生安慰他，“费格太太能证明确实有摄魂怪袭击，她也看到了马尔福家的男孩在场。”

“可是……”哈利不确定费格太太会怎么描述他和德拉科的事。他自己都不知道该怎么描述。

经过门厅中央的喷泉时，哈利请韦斯莱先生等他一会儿。他有点想往水池中投掷一枚幸运硬币，就像麻瓜们经常做的那样。但喷泉中心的雕像吸引了他的注意：那是一个高举魔杖、昂着下巴的男巫，挽着一名美丽的女巫，而马人、妖精和家养小精灵虔诚地簇拥着他们，以一种夸张的谄媚神情。

——全是谎言。

哈利怔怔地捏着手指，出神地盯着面前的喷泉，直到一个金色的东西出现在晃动的水底。一瞬间哈利误以为是有谁把金加隆投了进去，但很快他就意识到不是，那是一个金发巫师在水中的倒影。

哈利惊讶地抬起头，看到德拉科·马尔福穿着正式的巫师袍，正笔直地站在他身边，和他一起凝视高高低低的喷泉。

那个金发巫师慢吞吞地说：“我会为你出庭作证，小甜酒。”

哈利轻快地甩了一下不存在的尾巴。


End file.
